


Champions

by Clementizzle



Series: A week of Kagehina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Aromantic tanaka, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, also they're married, and cannot speak english very well, asanoya own a bar, kageyama is an awkward turtle, olympic champion! Kagehina, so are daichi and suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama finds out that playing in the Olympics with Hinata was only the second most nerve wracking moment in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Today, I give you fluff on fluff on fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

“AND WITH THAT SPIKE BY HINATA SHOYO, JAPAN HAS BEATEN OUT AMERICA FOR THE OLYMPIC GOLD! YOU SAW IT HERE FIRST, FOLKS.”

The screen flickered as the dvd was put into fast forward, stopping on another image. One of a close-up of Hinata being questioned by a sportscaster.

“Hinata, how does it feel to be the player who scored the winning point for your team, earning a gold medal for your team and your country?” The man asked in English. Hinata paused for a moment, thinking, before replying in English.

“It...wasn’t just me. My team…helped me every step of the way. I am thankful to all of them..But especially my setter! I couldn’t have done it without him.” He said, moving off screen for a moment, before reappearing with a very bewildered Kageyama. The man moved the mic over to Kageyama.

“Kageyama Tobio, is there anything you’d like to say?” The reporter asked. Kageyama froze.

“Ah….no.” He said, turning bright red. Hinata burst into laughter.

“Oookay... Kageyama Tobio, everyone!” The reporter said as Kageyama quickly walked away. “Hinata...Is there anything else you’d like to say?” He asked, obviously looking for a more adequate ending.

“Oooh! I want to say hi to my parents, and my sister Natsu, and also to all of my old teammates. Without them, I wouldn’t be here!” He chirped in Japanese, waving energetically at the camera. 

The image on the TV froze, and then went completely black as the television was turned off.

 

“Aww, Hinata. Remembering to thank us little people back home!” Tanaka said, throwing an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder. They were in a small bar, one co-owned by Nishinoya and Asahi. When the two of them caught wind that Kageyama and Hinata would be in town to see their families, the two insisted they all get together at the bar for a victory party, inviting all of their old teammates.

“I still can’t believe you guys recorded that.” Hinata mumbled.

“Ah- That was me, actually!” Suga chimed in from his seat.

“Yeah, he insisted we record everything so we’d always have it. You should have heard him, talking about how proud he was of you two.” Daichi added, elbowing his husband. “Isn’t that right, honey?”

“Of course I was proud of them!” Suga exclaimed. “I was especially proud of your interview answer.” He said teasingly to Kageyama.

“Whatever…” Kageyama mumbled. “I wasn’t expecting them to ask me any questions at the time, and my english isn’t that good.” He finished, trying to make excuses.

“Aw, Tobio, it’s okay. I still love you.” Hinata teased, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Gross.” Tsukishma groaned.

“Oh, you act as if you’ve never seen it before!” Yamaguchi teased. “Or like we don’t kiss every day.” He added

“Yeah, but that’s us. It’s gross when these two idiots do it.” Tsukki stated, earning a middle finger from Kageyama. They all continued on like this for a while, Noya keeping them supplied with snacks and drink as they reminisced about their past as a team. Kageyama leaned in toward Hinata whilst Tanaka and Noya loudly recounted a story about how they had “protected the honor of Kiyoko-san!”

“Hey.” He said quietly, so as not to disrupt their story. “Take a walk with me?”

“Sure, a walk sounds nice actually.” Hinata replied. They quietly excused themselves from the table, and walked into the coolness of the outside world. They walked together in silence, a light dusting of snow covering the streets.

“The snow almost makes me wanna have another snowball fight, like when we were younger.” Hinata said absentmindedly as they walked. Kageyama was quiet, looking off into the darkness.

“Is everything alright, Tobio?” Hinata asked.

“You know I love you, right?” Kageyama blurted out, suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

“You may have told me once or twice before...Why?” Hinata asked confused, and a little afraid of why his boyfriend felt the need to clarify the point.

“Because it is important that you know and remember that with what I’m about to say.” Kageyama said. Hinata felt a pang of fear in his heart.

“Al...right?” Hinata said, but it came out more like a question. Kageyama took a deep breath, and look straight into Hinata’s eyes.

 

“When we first met, we were enemies. When we parted ways that day, and you told me that you would “overthrow me.” I honestly thought I would never see you again. But then, when the next school year started and I found myself at Karasuno instead of Shiratorizawa, not only did I see you again, we would have to be teammates. Those first few practices, I never thought I’d be able to work with someone as stubborn and driven as I was. I thought I’d hate every second of working with you. But I didn’t- no, I couldn’t hate being near you. Maybe at first I thought I did, but as time went on, I grew to respect you, to trust you, to rely on you...To love you.”

Hinata stood there, speechless. His heart raced as Kageyama continued

“We were - no - are partners, both on the court and off of it, and I’ve never wanted to look back. I look back now, and I am eternally grateful I didn’t make it into Shiratorizawa. Because if I had, we would never have been teammates, and we wouldn’t be where we are right now. I don’t know if it’s fate, or if I’m just the luckiest man alive, by somehow life put us together. We’ve been part of a team for so long, and I know now that I want to be by your side for the rest of my life” Kageyama said. Then he slowly got down on one knee, not once taking his eyes off of Hinata.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Hinata asked, his heart thumping hard against his chest as Kageyama fished around his jacket pocket before pulling out a small velvet box. 

“W-what are you doing?” Hinata repeated again, his cheeks burned and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Hinata Shoyo.” Kageyama said as he flipped open the box to reveal a ring with a bright orange gemstone, with two black diamonds on either side of it. “Will you marry me?” There was a moment of silence, as Hinata processed everything he’d just heard. Kageyama waited for Hinata to give him an answer. He had thought that playing in the Olympics would be the most nerve wracking thing he would ever do, but he was dead wrong.

And then Hinata punched Kageyama in the chest, not exactly the response Kageyama was expecting.

“What was that for, Dumbass?!” He yelled.

“Why on earth would you start that type of speech with ‘You know I love you, right?’” Hinata yelled back.

“Because I love you! And I wanted to reiterate that!” Kageyama shot back.

“Starting a conversation with that is almost as bad as starting a conversation with ‘We need to talk’ Bakageyama.” Hinata said, tears now flowing freely down his face. “I thought you were gonna say you cheated on me, or something.” 

“What?! I’d never...I didn’t think…” He paused as Hinata sniffled, and wiped his eyes. He stepped forward and pulled Hinata into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Shoyo.” He whispered.

“For what? You didn’t actually do anything wrong.” Hinata said back.

“Still...I made you cry.” Kageyama said, looking away in embarrassment. Hinata giggled.

“Yeah, you did. But these aren’t sad tears, Tobio.” Hinata said, smiling up at Kageyama.

“So...Is that a yes?” Kageyama asked, smiling back.

“Yes, Bakageyama, of course I’ll marry you.” Hinata said, and he was lifted off his feet as Kageyama spun them, before gently placing him back down, and capturing him in a passionate, loving kiss. Kageyama squeezed Hinata tight as they parted, before taking the ring, and placing it gently on Hinata’s finger. Hinata stared down at the ring, admiring it.

“What kind of stone is that in the center?” He asked after a moment.

“It’s a fire opal.” Kageyama said. “I was going to go with a traditional diamond, but I saw this, and the color reminded me of you. If you’d rather a more traditional ring, though, I’d unders-”

“No!” Hinata interrupted him. “It’s perfect. It matches us!” He said, smiling. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Kageyama said, pulling Hinata into another kiss.

“I love it.” Hinata whispered as they separated.

“Well I love you.” Kageyama said, grinning.

“Well I love you, too.” Hinata replied, matching him. A cold wind picked up, sending a chill through the two.

“We should head back, it’s too cold out here.” Kageyama said, Hinata nodded in agreement.

“I wonder if they’ll notice?” Hinata mused. 

They did, or rather Suga did.

The two walked back into the bar while Daichi and Asahi were in the middle of a game of pool, Suga and Noya watching as their husbands bantered back and forth. Tanaka, Tsukki and Yamaguchi were nowhere to be seen. Suga motioned the two of them over, a concerned look showing on his face as they got closer.

“Hinata, are you alright? Your eyes look a little red.” Suga asked, looking him over as they made their way back to the group.. Hinata raised his left hand, clearly displaying the ring that now adorned his finger. Suga’s eyes widened as he looked between his two grinning friends, before hugging Hinata tightly.

“Congratulations!” He exclaimed, making Daichi flinch and mess up his shot.

“What’re you yelling about over the-” Daichi started to say, before noticing the ring as well. He looked at Kageyama. “You finally decided to do it, eh? Took ya long enough!” He said, patting Kageyama hard on the back.

“Long enough to do what?” Tanaka said as he exited the kitchen with a tray and mouth full of nachos.

“It seems our champion setter finally worked up the nerve to propose to his spiker!” Daichi said. Tanaka nearly choked on the food in his mouth, barely taking the time to put the tray down before ripping his shirt off, swinging it overhead in his trademark fashion. Hinata let out a squeak as Tanaka rushed over to him and lifted him high into the air.

“No fair!” Noya said. “I thought I was the only one you lifted up like that, Tanaka”

“I made an exception this time!” Tanaka said, setting a very disoriented Hinata down. “I accept my duty as best man, as is tradition.” He said to the two.

“So how did he ask you?” Suga asked once Hinata righted himself. Hinata recounted the story to them. When he told them how Kageyama had scared him at first, Suga smacked Kageyama on the back of the head.

“How did you think that was a good way to start a proposal?!” He asked, incredulous.

“Seriously, man. I’m not even into dating or relationships and even I know that.” Tanaka teased.

“If you’re telling me it was stupid, Tanaka, then it really must’ve been a dumb thing to say.” Kageyama fired back, earning another hit from Suga.

“Don’t be rude.” Suga scolded.

“But he started it!” Kageyama said. Suga raised his hand again, and Kageyama backed down.

“What’re you all doing crowded over there?” Tsukki asked, as he and Yamaguchi came in from outside.

“Discussing how you two just became the only couple here who isn’t married, or engaged.” Kageyama said with a smirk.

“What’re you talking about, idiot. You two aren’t married or en...gaged” His trailed off as Hinata flashed his ring again, Kageyama’s smirk grew into a full on grin.

“Congratulations you guys!” Yamaguchi said, as Tsukki stood still mumbling something about not understanding how those two idiots could’ve gotten engaged before him. As Hinata retold the story to Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Tsukki bickered and argued.

“Tadashi, we’re going to a jewelry store right now and I’m getting you a ring. There’s no way these two idiots are getting married before us!” Tsukki said, trying to drag Yamaguchi out the door.

“But, Tsukki it’s the middle of the night! There’s no way there’s a store open at this hour.” Yamaguchi reasoned. Tsukki resented it, but he was right.

“Fine, but tomorrow I’m getting you a ring.” Tsukishima said with a huff. Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Ever the romantic, Kei.” He said.

“Ah- Everyone.” Asahi said. “I’d like to get a picture, if that’s alright with everyone. I was going to ask anyway, since we were all back together, but now especially...So we can have something to remember this night by.”

 

~~~~~

“Are you all ready?” Asahi asked, earning a collective affirmative grunt from the others. He hit the timer on the camera, and rushed to join the others. Noya scrambled up to piggyback on him, Hinata leaned in and kissed Kageyama on the cheek while Tsukki looked at the two of them in disgust, his arm around a smiling Yamaguchi. Daichi stood behind Suga, his arms wrapped behind his husband’s waist, and a shirtless Tanaka knelt before them all as the camera flashed, capturing a moment in time that each one of them would remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Asahi and Noya having a cafe or a bar together, and hosting a party for Hinata and Kageyama after they take home the Olympic gold. I also like the idea of Kageyama proposing to Hinata
> 
> So I mixed those two things and this was born
> 
> If you squint at these fics I'm writing, you might be able to reason that they all take place in the same timeline.  
> Keep that in mind.
> 
> Comments and Feedback are appreciated :D


End file.
